Blind assemblies as used with boats or recreational vehicles subject to vibration and movement often include a cable guide system extending between opposite sides of a wall opening, for example a window opening or a porthole opening, where the cable guide system contains and guides a movable end rail and where the blind extends between the movable end rail and an end rail fixed to a side of the wall opening. The blind in such instances may comprise a plurality of slats or a pleated fabric-like material and the blind is opened by movement of the movable end rail towards a fixed end rail and is closed by movement of its movable end rail away from the fixed end rail.
Normally in such installations the cable guide system connecting the movable end rail assures that the movable end rail will remain in place after manual movement to a particular position by an operator. However, in many instances, particularly where the blind assembly is subject to vibration or excessive movement as may occur in a boat or a recretional vehicle, the movable end rail may be inadvertently moved towards a blind open position.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a locking device which will prevent inadvertent movement of a blind assembly towards an open position where the blind assembly comprises a fixed end rail, a movable end rail and a blind extending between the end rails.